Obsessive Cammie Disorder
by A Kiss For Good Luck
Summary: The gang is back for their last and final year at Gallgher Academy and Zach's last chance to catch the heart of Cameron Ann Morgan. But it isn't going to be so simple with a two flirting teachers, a suspicious headmistress, a game of strip truth or dare, and a puberty lesson. Will Zach graduate with a new girl to squeeze or a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter.**

* * *

" For the last time Nick, I'm not going to search Joe's room for condoms," Zach Goode said for the seventh time that afternoon," Used or new," The brown-haired teenager jumped into his bed and lazily rolled on to his stomach.

" But I swear I heard him banging with Abby Cameron last night," Nick whined," Please,"

" Thank you for that very graphic image on our CoveOps teacher," Zach grabbed his pillow and covered his ears to block out the rest of his " conversation" with Nick.

" Fine if you won't do it I'll be the brave hero and find out more about Mr. Solomon's sex life," Nick looked at Zach one more time before he jumped out of bed and ran out the room. About two seconds later Grant strolled in.

" Guess who got a date," Grant asked as he tore the pillow off Zach.

" Jones asked Liz out?" Zach questioned receiving a slap from Grant.

" Dude that joke is old," Grant flicked Zach's cheek." At least I got a date. It's quite painful watching you drool over Morgan."

" I do not drool. I have a condition," Zach countered.

" Ya, that condition's called puberty," Grant grabbed his backpack off the carpet and pulled out a textbook." Where's Nick,"

" He said something about Joe's sex life," Zach said acting like he was talking about the weather." Nothing to worry about,"

" Zachery how could you. You know we should always keep an eye on Nicky. The boy is like our child," Grant said giving a fake cry.

" You won't have a date with Bex if you act like your gay."Zach said as he threw his pillow at his best friend." But if you really want I'll go look for him,"Zach jumped out of bed and made his way to the door. Nudging it open with his right shoulder he headed towards 's room.

" Hey Zach," A melodic voice said as Zach passed the girls dormitory.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach said trying to not look like Niagara Falls.

" You know sometimes I wonder if you even know my name,"Cammie stepped closer to Zach.

" Of course I do. Have you seen Nick pass by,"Zach asked dearly wanting to smell her perfume.

" No. Why?,"

" He's trying to find out more about Joe's sex life,"

" Okaaay.. Well you have fun with that. I have some homework to do," Cammie smiled one more time before walking back to her room.

_Great going Zach. You scared the hell out of her. At least you didn't tell her Joe is having sex with her aunt. _Zach mentally slapped himself as he knocked on the door to his CoveOp's room. After waiting a few minutes Joe Solomon opened the door.

" Zach you know I'm always there for you unless it gets in the way of my sleep schedule," He was about to close the door when Zach stopped him" Nick isn't here is he,"

" No, now please leave," With one last look Joe Solomon slammed the door.

" Zachy. I knew you would come to help me," Nick appeared out of nowhere." I saw you with that Morgan girl. You were looking at her boobs the whole time. You should really work on looking at someones face when they speak. Not their bust,"

" Please tell me my ears are deceiving me," Abby asked peeking out of 's room.

" Hi ," Nick squealed as he looked at Abby who was dressed in revealing shorts and a football jersey with SOLOMON written on the back." We were just doing a physique on some of our classmates how are you doing here,"

" Is it wrong to hang out with my friend,"Abby said as she poked Nick in the chest.

" Joe is sleeping," Nick asked as he tried to peak in to the room.

" Don't you have homework to do," With a smirk Abby shut the door.

" She scared me," Nick said with a shiver.

" You're amazing at masking your fear," Zach grabbed Nick by the ear " Your grounded,"

" For what,"

" You tried to infiltrate Joe's sex life. Show some respect,"

" Son of a bitch,"

" I actually agree with you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Gallagher Girls. All rights go to Ally Carter.**

* * *

Jones curled up in a ball and tried to get over the fact he was stuck in a secret passage with 3 spies in training. " Why are we doing this again," Jonas said wiping sweat off his brow.

" Because I heard Greg say to Cammie he's going to kiss her in here," Zach explained as he squirmed in his akward position.," So when he enters the passage.."

" We're gonna make him into a puny, burnt wiener," Nick finished holding up an invention.

" I thought we were gonna dress him up as a Barbie." Grant complained," I even stole Macey McHenry's make up bag and everything,"

" We're not going to do any of those things." Zach interrupted," We are just going to freak him out," Grant and Nick both gave the brown-haired smirker dirty looks as they held up their tools of torture.

" Pwetty Pwease,"Nick asked in a babyish voice," I'll be you bestie,"Nick wriggled out of his corner and was about to strangle Zach and force him into agreeing with him but instead he kicked Grant were it hurt.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"Grant exclaimed as he fell on Jonas," You piece of sorry fuck. You just ruined the chances of me having children,"

" Shut up," Zach said as he elbowed Nick to get off him," I think I hear someone coming,"

" Why am I here," Jonas asked," I don't want to be here. We have a math test,"

"No we don't," Zach said as he gave Jonas a shocked expression.

" How would you know. You spent all of algebra dreaming about the taste of Cammie's lip gloss. It's watermelon by the way. I saw it on the label while she was putting it on,"Jonas stated.

" I think it's them," Zach pressed his ear closer to the door trying to hear what was going out on the other. Two people were making out. With a sad expression he backed up carefully so he wouldn't bump in to Grant and get some surprise butt sex." I hear them,"Zach hung his head and stared down at the gritty, tiled floor." On second thought I don't think we should bother them,"He whispered in a low voice.

"I think it's a great idea. Dude you're a genius," Jonas agreed, eager to get out of the stinky rat hole he was carried in to. With a glance at Zach, Nick pulled out latest invention," Time to use the elcetro-frier," With a sigh Nick kicked open the door and pulled the trigger. squealing he turned around to face his awe-stricken friends." I always wanted to do that," Nick said as he turned around and snickered at the man on the floor," Take that you bony piece of shi..."

" You ASS," Abby screamed as she looked down at the unconscious Joe Solomon." You will face my wrath as soon as he wakes up,"Helping up Joe, Abby brushed past them screaming," RACHEL, your students killed my BOYFRIEND." Shooting them one last merciless glare she started fake crying.

" Come on," Jonas said urging his friends to follow," We better get out of here before Buckingham arrives,"

" She's right you are an ass," Zach retorted as he continued to bang his head against the wall." You almost killed Joe and I didn't even think that was possible,"

" I'm pretty sure his fine. I mean it was my invention." Nick said.

" That's why we're worried," Zach said as he swirled around and launched him self at his best friend and attempted to strangle him.

" Yo," Grant leapt up from he's bed and pulled Nick off Zach.

" I'm pretty sure he's fine. Nothing to get worked up about,"

" But if he is dead. I swear to god I will hunt you down and take away everything," Zach warned.

" You mean no Nick babies," Nick squirmed under Zach's stare.

" No Nick babies,"

" Shit,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter.**

* * *

" Hurry up," Zach said as he and Nick half walked half sprinted to the cove ops room.

" I'm walking so fast I can't feel my balls any more," Nick answered receiving a grossed out glare from his best friend," Fine I'll shut up until we get to the classroom,"

The pair of seniors ran until they reached the elevator. Quickly they both and their fingerprints checked and were boarding the elevator." Wait," Cammie screamed as she and Macey squished in between Zach and Nick. " Thanks for waiting. We thought we were going to have to go on the next ride,"

" Oh I don't think Zach minds." Nick muttered under his breath" He's technically grinding against you," Nick pressed against the wall as Macey clung to his side.

" Did you hear that," Zach said suddenly as a low, buzzing sound erupted from the power box." It's probably Grant farting. You know how loud that can be." Nick reassured running his fingers through his brown hair. There was a loud booming sound and the elevator tilted to the right causing Zach, Cammie, Macey, and Nick to fall on top of each other. There was another shrill noise before the elevator was plummeted into total darkness.

" It seems like Grant cut a lot of cheese,"Cammie said as tried to stand up. Loosing her balance she fell down again. Zach let off a muffled cry as Cammie's high heel shoe stabbed him in the balls." Sorry," Cammie jumped up from Zach only to stumble down again and knee Zach in the nose." Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!," Cammie shrieked as she rummaged through her purse to find some tissues to stop Zach's bloody nose.

" Don't you dare try to get up," Nick warned his girlfriend.

" Stop flirting with each other and start screaming," Zach said as he pressed the white tissue to his nose, letting the blood stain the white fabric. Harmonically all four teenagers let off loud, ear-splitting shrieks." I don't think anny one can hear us," Macey finally said." We should just try climbing out through the top," The rest nodded heir head in unison. "Give me a leg up," The black haired instructed her friends. Zach fell to his knees and held out his hands on over his knees, beckoning Macey. Without hesitation, Macey hopped on to the open palms and climbed out of the opening on top of the elevator. With a grunt, Macey heaved herself up on to top of the elevator.

" Who's next," Macey asked.

" Oh me. Please picke me. Me. ME. mememe. Please pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Nick shouted waving his hand around.

" Even though we are in an awful state, I see you are still annoying. That's one thing you didn't lose to McHenry 2 weeks ago in the janitor's closet.," Zach murmered as he painfully lifted his best friend up. Macey held out here hand pulling Nick up. As soon as Nick was next to Macey he stuck his head into the elevator and screamed loudly," Wait here . We'll get help,"

Cammie painfully rubbed her ears before screaming back," We can't see, that doesn't mean we can't hear,"

"Come on," Nick said to Macey ignoring Cammie. The couple jumped, landing on the platform of the cove ops room. Macey pulled out a credit card and swiped it between the crack. The doors faltered and sprang open.

" So are you really going to call for help," Macey asked.

" Nah. I slipped Zach a condom. I'll wait for them to have sex first,"

" You perv. I'm not letting Cammie losing her v-card in an elevator, without any light"

" You didn't seem to mind losing yours in the janitor's closet," Nick retorted.

" Fuck you,"

" When?"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again, back from the dead! Please don't kill me... *puppy dog eyes* Now that I'm back I promise I'll upstate atleast once every three days, if not every four days. Deal? Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gallagher Girls... Yet... **

* * *

Joe Soloman has seen been through many awkward totally uncomfortable situitaions in his life time. Like the time he had to sit through his first health lesson or his second health lesson and his third. Hell, every health lesson was uncomfortable. But so far the most wierdest moment in the 27 years Joe Soloman lived was when he got a little visit from the headmistress, Rachel Morgan. The conversation went a little like this...

Joe Soloman woke up rather groggy as he stared at the clock." Damn," he muttered," 7:28 Leaping out of bed he took a rather quick shower, pulled on some jeans, and grabbed a candy bar on his way out his room And headed for the Cove Ops classroom. Half way there, Joe glanced at himself in one of the many mirrors that adorned the walls of Gallgher Academy and realized he was missing something rather important. His shirt. Rushing back to his room, Joe was a little surprised when he saw Rachel waiting for him.

" I knew you would come back," Rachel smiled gleefully as Joe shrugged on a shirt," My great grandma was a seer you know I can predict things," Picking up a magazine that was on the floor she shot Joe a confused look," Abby was here?"

" Did you figure that out with your "seer" abilities," Joe smirked.

" No, it's just that you usually don't read Vogue and try out lipstick colors on the front page," Rachel dropped the magazine on the floor," That's wierd she didn't say hi," Rachel shook her head," Back on track. The reason I came here is because I need to you to teach a lesson. A very _special_ lesson," She said emphasizing the word special.

" You realize every time you something will be special or fun I usually end up getting hurt," Joe poinoted out.

Ignoring Joe, Rachel continued," I need you to teach a health lesson to the senior class," The smile Rachel wore on her face was so innocent and gleeful it made the idea sound harmless.

" Fuck no," Joe said immediately.

" If my daughter gets pregnant it's your fualt," Rachel stated as her eyes bore into Joe's, and not in the romantic way either. It was the I-dare-you-to-oppose-what-I-say- look. Or was it the I-will-fucking-kill-you look. Either way Joe Soloman liked his face the way it looked so he shook his head yes.

" Good!," Rachel smiled once more before walking out.

" What the hell just happened," Joe muttered to himself as he looked at the clock and saw that he was late for his first class.

Joe jogged all the way to the Cove Ops elevator and facepalmed himself when he heard two very familier voices argueing with each other in the broken down elevator.

" This is going to be a long day," He muttered.

**Back in the Elevator...**

" I'm fucking telling you, there's nothing wrong with being a boy and liking Pretty Little Liars,"

" Whatever you say Goode,"

" You do realize Nick and Macey probably think we're making out or something. Right?"

" Nah. Macey knows I have standards"

" I have standards too"

" Sure you do..."

" Why are people so mean to me today. Is it like haress the hottest guy you know day or something,"

" I'm not harrasing Mr. Soloman,"

" He's 29, way to old for you,"

" Zach you have 10 seconds to shut up before I go to my mom and tell her you were trying to rape me,"

" The only reason you would do that is because you are secretly in love with me,"

" Nuh-uh,"

" Huh-uh,"

" Nuh-uh,"

" Huh-uh,"

" Nuh-uh,"

" Huh-uh,"

" Nuh-uh,"

" Hu- Why the hell am I still having this conversations with you,"

" Because you love me,"

" ZACHARY GOODE. SHUT THE FUCK UP,"

" First say you love me,"

" If we weren't in a elevator right now I would have slapped you" Cammie puased," With a chair,"

" So was that girl talk for I love you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to Ally Carter, other than Nick. He's mine.. And ****_only _****mine.*sticks her tongue out at the fan girls***

* * *

Cammie sighed as she stared into the darkness." What's taking them so long," She complained as she reminded her self to throw something blare and at Nick and Macey the next time she saw them." It's been 23.436 minutes that we've been stuck in this elevator. And it's getting cold," Cammie hugged herself as she tried to warm herself up again.

" You know what a great way to get warm is," Zach smirked his famous smirk," Having as much as physical contact with another person," He tried to make out Cammie's reaction in the darkness but stopped when he felt Cammie punch him in the gut. " You know what I find cute about you. It's that you hit me and expect me to get hurt," The smirk grew wider and more cocky.

" Whatever," Cammie muttered as she heard abother loud buzz which made the elevator smell like the sewers.

" There is no fucking way this can get worse," Zach whined as he brought his sleeve up to his nose.

And then the fire alarm went off.

" You asshole, you jinxed it," Cammie shrieked over the loud blaring of the alarm.

" It's not my fualt I'm so hot the alarm thinks I'm on fire," Zach replied.

" I see that even in the worst times your humor sticks with you," Joe calmly said jumping into the elevator. A look of laziness was plastered to his face. Sighing he walked over to the control bow and pulled out the seven red wires that looped through the blue ones. The noise stopped immediately and the flickered. " Well this is a very interesting start to the day, wasn't it?" he asked the two students as he leaned against the wall. An awkward silence filled the air as Cammie and Zach tried to think of an answer. A soft ding broke the silence as the elevator arrived at sublevel three." It shall be fun listening to your stories," he said with fake happiness, his words dripping with sarcasm as lead Cammie and Zach into the classroom. He sighed as he walked in and nodded at the seated students before leaning on the side of the desk. Joe gestures to the two empty seats in the back," Mrs. Morgan Mr. Goode,"

Cammie and Zach quickly walked to their seats and sat down, glaring at Macey and Nick. They were about to hiss at the but were cut off by Joe's voice," For the next few days we will be learning the art of-" Joe stopped talking and stared in confusion at the lesson plan he asked Abby to make for him," Seduction," he muttered at last.

" Does that mean the girls have to wear lingerie to class?" Nick asked with serious face.

Joe ignored his student and continued with the lesson," Does anyone know anything about this errr.. topic?"

Nick's hand shot up into the air, a other students groaned," Yes ," Joe sighed.

" Well normal people can fake orgasms, but a spy can fake a whole relationship," Nick said thoughtfully only to receive a slap from Grant.

" This is going to be a long day," Joe muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, even though it took a long time for me to update! And look out for my new story, it's going to be called Goode Luck to a Goode Life :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back for real this time. I'm mega sorry for not updating in the past 3 months but I was going through some rough times and needed to sort everything out. But now that I got my priorities straight im back to writing. So before someone decides to bring out the chainsaw...on with the story.**

* * *

Cammie groaned silently as Mr. Soloman walked casually to the front board and started to jot down the notes for the day's class. She wasnt amused at all about the lesson and just wanted to dart out of the classroom. And being a spy, Cammie knew she could find a way to ditch the class. Faking an injury could work but Joe Soloman was one of the greatest spies and he would clearly see through the lies like they were glass. But Cammie had another idea.

The green eyes CoveOps teacher had already started reading the notes that Abby had written down for him out load, though Cammie knew he shouldn't have done that seeing as though the first five sentences were about how to make purring noises. They were a very detailed first five sentences and Cammie knew exactly why her aunt had made such a good kitty cat during Halloween.

Sighing, Cammie glanced around the classroom to see how her friends were taking the lecture. Her eyes instantly darted to the brown haired boy next to her. Zach had pulled out what appeared to be a condom out of his back pocket and in one fluid motion he threw it at the back of Nick's head. Macey and Grant were in a heated conversation about stolen makeup. ("Eyeshadow is not supposed to be used for coloring you idiot!" "Then why do you use to it draw on your face?") And Bex was actually paying attention.

Raising her hand Cammie decided it was time to escape CoveOps. "Yes ?"

Clearing her throat the teen glanced at her teacher with courage," You see Mr. Soloman, I have something to take care of. Well it's more like a problem and I need to be excused," As soon as the words bounced off Cammie's tongue she felt every single eye in the room focus on her. Putting on the most innocent face she glanced at her teacher again and realized he had no clue what she was talking about. "Well you see it's kind of my time of the month,"

From somewhere in the classroom she could hear Nick mutter under his breath, "So Abby Cameron's a kitty cat and Cameron Morgan's a werewolf. I wonder what is," Ignoring this she continued to stare at . Zach cleared his throat breaking the 2 second silence and coming to Cammie's rescue." Joe she's trying to tell you that if you don't let her go she's going to bleed on everything you love," This time the CoveOps teacher seemed to get it and gestured towards the door, signaling Cammie to take her leave and head to the bathroom.

As soon as Cammie stepped foot outside the elevator she felt a pang of relief wash over her. And the after that she felt like a complete bad ass. But the feeling only lasted a few seconds before she hid herself in the shadows and made her way through the many hallways if Gallagher Academy. She knew her mom would be pissed if she heard that her daughter had ditched class . But Cammie felt like she needed to get out of the classroom. Sighing and flicking a loose strand of hair over her shoulder, Cammie made her way in to one of her empty passageways, preparing herself to find darkness and emptiness. But oh was she wrong. Leaning against the wall with a player boy smirk was someone she had never seen around the castle. His posture and body build proved he could have been a blackthorne boy but he wasnt wearing an uniform and he looked about Cammie's age which meant he should have been a senior. But he wasn't.

"Please tell me you're the cook who promised me she would get me some coffee,"

Cammie held her breathe as she tried to think of a way to answer. She could either turn around and report him to her mom. Give him a reasonable answer and ask him who he is. Or she could try out the purring thing was talking about. She liked the last idea the best. "So...," Cammie asked letting her words drip with flirtation. Even though she didnt want to Cammie kept comparing the boy to Zach. "Do you come here often?" Running a hand through her hair, Cammie hope she did good for her first time flirting.

The boy just stared at her before sorting a small grin pass across his face, "You aren't the smart one, are you? Now be a woman and fetch me some coffee,"

Cammie clenched her fist slightly at the other teen's last comment before deciding to show her true self. Screw the flirting she didnt need it seeing as though she liked someone else."Actually I'm pretty smart seeing as though Im a gallagher girl on the CoveOps track. But it looks like you're on the road to a sexist ass,"

"I think you meant road to a sexy ass,"

"Who the hell are you?!"


End file.
